buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Liandra
Liandra was a fallen guardian angel and the magistrate of Bete Noire, having been cast down from heaven for failing her mission and believing in free will. Biography Liandra appeared to Illyria while the Old One was fighting Benny, the Serpent of Eden, and had just declared ownership to any city she was on.Reborn, Part One Liandra reluctantly came to Benny's defense, and told Illyria she new her already, as she and the Boss were watching her during the Primordium Age. Liandra described described herself as the fallen angel, causing Illyria to attack her,Reborn, Part Two as Mr. Good had asked Illyria to kill her to find her icons that would restore her primordial body. Liandra understood they were being used by the hierarchy, and her son Jude intervened threatening Illyria with a gun. They went to Liandra's home, the tower of Bete Noire, where Illyria told them her story and quest, and Jude heard from the city that one of Illyria's symbols was in Bete Noire's cemetery. Jude secretly told her mother that Illyria would never get the symbol, according to the city; however her mother warned him that the city lied. Nonetheless, Illyria found her scythe and Liandra rapidly grabbed it with her, and both were transported to the arctic. Liandra saved Illyria from a polar bear, killing it with the scythe. In order to have the icon back, Illyria convinced her that Liandra had a great deal to lose if their mortal bodies were trapped in the cold. being lead her to the second symbol. They walked to the second symbol while Illyria questioned Liandra about her past, who she didn't always answer.Reborn, Part Three They entered a cave, where they saw a creature trapped on ice while holding the scythe. Illyria broke the ice so Catari, Illyria's former Qwa Ha Xahn, was released. It choose to betrays his master, because if he surrendered the scythe he would die. Illyria retrieved the scythe after a short fight and Liandra rescued her from sinking into the arctic sea after the icon. Reaching the shore, she noticed she had been transported to New York, although separated from Illyria. Liandra saw everything destroyed and everyone dead, then met a vision of future Illyria in her original form. Liandra was attacked until present Illyria appeared and demanded her final icon, so the false Illyria killed herself and surrendered the helmet. As Illyria was about to put the helmet on, Liandra and a leaf of grass convinced her to not become her former being, as it would bring the death and destruction they saw. Illyria choose to destroy the helmet, and they left together.Reborn, Part Four Powers and abilities Before her fall from grace, as a full Angel, Liandra possessed the abilities of: *'Flight:' Liandra had large wings, through which she could access the ability of defying gravity and propelling herself through the air at high speeds and heights. *'Teleportation:' Liandra had the ability to instantaneously transport herself from one place to another without having to physically travel through space, even if her desired location was another dimension. She used this ability to travel throughout Heaven, Earth, and even outer space. *'Invisibility:' Only higher beings and other guardian angels were capable of seeing Liandra, unable to be seen by any human or demon. *'Intangibility: '''Liandra had the power to move through solid objects. *'Clairvoyant windows: As a powerful guardian angel/higher being, she used to create clairvoyant windows to observe those whom she wished to see, as example of Illyria who she used to watch how she ruled the world. *'''Immortality: Liandra was immune to diseases and aging, and possessed a possibly infinite lifespan. *'Invulnerability:' Liandra was able to withstand any amount of physical damage or harmful force of any kind, being unable to be harmed or inflicted pain upon even if the attacks were from a higher being. *'Optical pyrokinesis: '''Liandra had the power to shoot powerful ray of flames from her eyes, which she used that power to kill the killer of her charge. *'Limited fate manipulation: Liandra had the power to manipulate fate, whenever it was necessary to protect her charge, like when she slowed down a bull so that it won't hurt her charge while running. *'Underwater breath: '''Guardian angels had the power to breath underwater. *'Reality warping/transformation: 'Guardian angels had the power to transform an object to another, especially liquids. *'Shapeshifting: 'Guardian angels had the power to shapeshift into animals. *'Telepathic suggestion: 'Liandra's main and most important power was the telepathic suggestion/connection with her charge. She was able to send gentle suggestions into the minds of her charges to guide them, but ultimately the decision was up to the charge themself because of free will that God had created. Even after her fall from grace, Liandra was still a powerful force to be reckoned with, and possessed the abilities of: *'Energy projection: Liandra had the ability to create and manipulate powerful forms of energy, focusing them and using it to perform specific functions, usually of an offensive nature. Illyria described it as "powerful primal energy rooted in the very forces of creation" and told Liandra it "tickled" her. *'Superhuman strength: '''Liandra possessed and was able to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Her superhuman strength enabled her to hurt Malachi, who was a powerful guardian angel himself, and even punch a hole through a wall with little or no effort. *'Superhuman speed:' Liandra was able to move at speeds much greater than that of a normal person. *'Superhuman agility:' Liandra was able to move from one motion to another with quickness and ease much greater than those of a normal person, making her an extremely flexible warrior. *'Optical energy blasts:' Liandra had the ability to shoot powerful beams of energy from her eyes, which were capable of killing any lesser supernatural beings like vampires and demons, and even hurt higher beings though it could not kill them. *'Plant communication:' Like Illyria, Liandra had the ability to communicate with plants, which she used to help convince Illyria to not become her original form of death and destruction. *'Near-invulnerability:' After her fall from grace, Liandra's invulnerability was diminished in the sense that she had to concentrate to access this ability — though she was still capable of being completely unharmed by bullets and fire when she concentrated. She was vulnerable to gases, and could be hurt as easily as any other mortal if she did not focus. *'Levitation:' Though she was no longer able to fly due to the loss of her wings and grace, Liandra was nonetheless capable of propelling herself into and move through the air, which she used to defy gravity and leap long distances. She was also constantly hovering a few inches above the ground, leaving no tracks when walking in the snow because the earth would not have her. *'Magic: Liandra was able to cast powerful spells. *'''Omnilingualism: Liandra had the ability to understand a number of languages, if not all, without previous training in them. *'Telekinesis:' She had the ability to move objects as well as individuals with the power of her mind; she was able to mentally move human beings, cars, vans, and even a higher being. *'Angelic telepathic communication: '''Even after her fall from grace, Liandra retained the ability to communicate with other angels telepathically. *'Atmokinesis/aerokinesis: Even after she fell from grace, Liandra had the ability to manipulate the weather and create lighting. like when she was threatening an evil mortal named Tifaney. *'''Telepathic mind illusions: Liandra had the power to enter one's mind and create illusions of anything of any kind to deceive mortals. *'Sleep inducement: '''Liandra had the power to magically render mortals asleep. Gallery FAR cover 1.jpg Reborn 01 RI.jpg Reborn 02a.jpg Reborn 02b.jpg Reborn 03b.jpg Reborn 03 RI.jpg Reborn 04b.jpg Behind the scenes *Liandra is the main character from ''Fallen Angel comics. The series was originally published by DC Comics from July 2003 until it was canceled with issue #20 in May 2005. A second series, published through IDW Publishing, began in December 2005 and ran for 33 issues. It was followed by two mini-series also published by IDW Publishing: Fallen Angel: Reborn in 2009, which crossed over with the Buffyverse, and Fallen Angel: Return of the Son in 2011. Appearances ;Fallen Angel: Reborn *''Reborn, Part One'' *''Reborn, Part Two'' *''Reborn, Part Three'' *''Reborn, Part Four'' References Category:Supernatural beings Category:Females